The present invention comprises a new (hybrid) Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0002’.
‘PEQZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has brilliant red-purple flowers, fairly large inflorescences, relatively long peduncles, medium green foliage without zonation, and moderately tall, rounded plant habit.
‘PEQZ0002’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2007 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant, a Pelargonium interspecific hybrid, designated ‘10310-2’, with hot pink, semi-double flowers, and relatively light green foliage.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0002’ was the proprietary Pelargonium interspecific hybrid plant ‘10299-2’, unpatented, with orchid colored, single-type flowers, and relatively light green leaves. The resulting seeds were sown in May 2007.
‘PEQZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. USA.